Sensible Heels
by bjaarcy
Summary: In which Burt tries to find out what his 5 year old son wants for his birthday. past!fic, Burt POV, complete oneshot


I walked up the stairs to Kurt's room. It was almost his birthday and I had yet to get him a present. Call me an awful parent, but I found that it was hard to read my son, which said a lot because he was only turning five. That being said, it was difficult for me to think of a suitable present to get him.

Elizabeth was out buying wrapping paper because she already bought her gift. What it was, I still had no idea. All she said was that by the time she got back, I was supposed have an idea of what I was getting our son. I liked to keep my wife pleased, so I decided I'd just ask Kurt what he wanted.

(What? It's not like Liz ever said anything against simply asking him what he wanted.)

The thing was, Liz was coming home soon, and I never really got around to asking Kurt what he wanted because there was a game on and only _just_ cut to break. So it was pretty much now or never by this point.

By the time I reached the stairs, I heard Kurt playing in his room. I walked up to my son's door and knocked.

"Kurt, kid, can I come in?" I asked.

"Okay, daddy."

I cracked open the door and what I saw was something I knew I'd never forget in my entire life.

My son had gathered all his toys – stuffed animals, dolls, action figures I realized he never actually _played_ with – and set them around a small table. For a tea party.

My 5 year old son was having a _tea party_ in his room.

And that wasn't all, either. I looked at him carefully and realized that, over his t-shirt, he was wearing one of Liz's pink button downs, her necklace, and her _heels._

I was stunned, just blinking down at him.

"Daddy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in the way I was starting to learn he picked up from his mother.

I blinked again. What was I supposed to say? Whenever I thought about having a kid, I always said I wanted a boy to show the world to. To play football with in the weekends and to argue with whenever we talked about sports and to hopefully embarrass if he ever brought home a nice girl.

Looking at him now, I realized that those possibilities were relatively low. Especially that last one.

I cleared my throat. Kurt was still looking up at me with curious eyes.

I just said the first thing that came to mind, which was, "Your mom's coming home soon. I think she might want you to put her stuff back where you found 'em, kid."

He sighed, but nodded nonetheless. Muttering out a quiet, "Excuse me," to his toys (right, he was still hosting a tea party), he brushed past me and headed straight towards mine and Liz's room. I gaped after him for a while, then realized he probably needed help putting her stuff away and followed him into the room. Worrying about him not being able to put the stuff he borrowed away was pointless; he already returned Liz's necklace and was folding her shirt neatly.

The sight shocked me more than I ever thought possible.

Kurt eventually finished folding Liz's shirt and tucked it away into one of her drawers.

"Uh, buddy?" I said then, suddenly remembering the entire reason why I came upstairs. "What do you want for your birthday?"

The answer I got was definitely the most surprising thing that happened to me that day.

In one swift and honest reply, he answered, "A pair of sensible heels, please. These are killing me." And with that Kurt slipped off his mom's heels and returned them to the closet where he found them.

Afterwards, he brushed past me again and went straight to his room, continuing on with his tea party.

I blinked several times, then proceeded down the stairs, thinking about everything that just happened.

Elizabeth was gonna be pissed, I knew for sure, considering I still had to come up with a gift idea for our son.

Still, I was gonna have one interesting conversation with her once I told her about this.

* * *

><p>… honestly, I don't know where this came from. All I know is that I had to write it so it could leave me alone. Here's a fun fact though: this is officially the shortest thing I've ever written! x3 Tell me what you think in a review if you'd like :]<p>

x o x o bjaarcy

PS For anyone following my story "the First Week", don't worry! I'm still writing it! :D


End file.
